And It Was A Kiss
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: It was a kiss... and she didn't know how it happened. Rating to be save. H/Hr My first attempt at coming back into the world of writing. Might be OC, but isn't all of my work?


°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

It was a kiss…

If you could call it that.

It was more of a brush against her lips…but still…

It was a kiss.

And she didn't even know how it happened.

°°°!°°°

_Hermione __was in between the bookshelves, reaching for a book. As she stretched higher, she felt someone behind her. She spun around and shrieked as she saw her best friend Harry Potter grin at her. _

"_Harry!" She whisper-yelled. "You can't just go around sneaking up at people like that." She swatted his arm. _

"_Sorry." He glanced up. "Need help with that book?" _

_Hermione turned around again. "No, I can do it myself." She stretched up again, her finger barely touching the book. She heard a snort, a quickly mumbled 'sure' and felt a hand on her back and an arm come up next to her. She turned to him again. The hand on her back, now on her waist. _

"_Here." He whispered. She took the book and expected him to step back, but as he didn't, she looked up. She was shocked to the deep emotions swirl in his eyes, and even more shocked to feel him lean in. Right as his lips touched hers, she let the book drop, which caused Harry to pull away again. _

_She met his wide eyes with equally wide eyes. "Har-…" She started, but Harry took a few steps backwards until he hit the other bookshelf and then began to run away. _

_Hermione slumped backwards against the bookshelf and slid down to the ground, her hand coming up to her lips. _

°°°!°°°

No need to say, she hadn't gotten any studying done after that.

°°°!°°°

Later that night, Hermione was lying in her bed. She knew it had to be around 2 o'clock, but she just couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the kiss re-played in front of her eyes.

With a sigh, she got up and made her way into the common room. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

There on the couch sat Harry, his stare stonily pointed on the fire, a frown on his face. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over. She laid her hand on his arm as she sat down.

"Harry?" She called out softly. "What's wrong?"

His eyes didn't move. "I broke up with Ginny." He whispered.

Hermione's jaw almost dropped. "What? Why? I thought you were happy."

He closed his eyes momentarily. "I thought so too until earlier in the library."

"Harry, that kiss…" She started.

"That kiss…" He turned to her. "…made me realize something. It made me realize that I was living a lie. I don't love Ginny, I never did." He cupped her cheek. "I love _you_."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." His gaze didn't waver. "Oh Harry, no. You can't love me." She jumped up and began to pace in front of the fire. "Why me? I mean, you had Ginny. Ginny Weasley. The beautiful, popular, talented Ginny Weasley. I'm just a plain bookworm, with an annoying know-it-all attitude."

Harry stood up and placed his hands on her arms. "Stop! You're everything but a plain bookworm, and your know-it-all attitude isn't annoying. It's endearing." He smiled. "You are beautiful too, with your cute little nose, your wild, curly hair and your intense eyes. And to say you're talented would be an understatement, you're a genius. I have everything Ginny is, twice in you."

Hermione took a step back. "Harry, I don't know what to say… I-I'm sorry…" She turned and ran up the stairs again.

Harry sighed and fell backwards on the couch again. "This is going to be as hard as I thought it would be." He muttered.

°°°!°°°

The next morning, Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She was lucky it was Saturday, because that meant no classes. Yes, Hermione Granger was happy for the first time in her life that she hadn't classes.

She saw Harry and sighed. She knew what she wanted to tell him, the only difficulty was in actually saying it. She made her way over to him and sat down. Harry looked up.

"Harry, look, I thought about what you said and I think you should get back together with Ginny. She made you feel normal. You always wanted to be normal; you shouldn't throw that away because you think you're crushing on me." Right after she said that, she stood up again and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry jumped up and ran after her. When he reached her, she was already walking up the stairs. "Hermione, wait." She continued to walk. "Just wait!" He grabbed her arm and brought her to a halt. "Hey, I know how Ginny made me feel. Ginny made a part of me feel normal, but being with you isn't about feeling normal. Being with you isn't about just being a part of me, it's about being me. With you I'm not only the boy Harry or the boy who lived with that bloody scar. With you I'm complete. With you I feel like everything I want to be. With you I feel powerful and weak at the same time. With you I feel special and still normal. You fill the hole inside of me." He released her arm. "And I just want you think about it." He sighed, before he finally turned and went away again.

Hermione sat down on the stairs, her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

°°°!°°°

After lunch, Hermione found herself sitting against a tree with a photo album in her hands. She was looking at old photos of Harry and herself. She was currently looking at one in their fourth year. It was right after the first task. Hermione was running up to him and hugged him tightly, him hugging her back and than they broke away and waved into the camera.

She traced the picture lightly before she turned the page. As she looked at the photos from the year before, their fifth year, she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up and saw Lavender.

"Hey Hermione." She greeted. "What's wrong? You aren't studying, so there has to be something wrong."

Hermione smiled. Over the last few months she had grown to like Lavender. She always thought Lavender was a bimbo with no brain and it was true until Ron. After Ron, Lavender finally realized there were more things than boys and began to talk to Hermione. Firstly it was all superficial, but one day Hermione cracked and told Lavender everything about Harry, Ron, her past and her feelings while crying. Ever since then they talked about everything and everyone and Hermione trusted her deeply. Lavender was Hermione's only female best friend. She used to think Ginny was it, but after she got together with Harry, she had abandoned Hermione.

"Harry is what's wrong. He told me he loves me yesterday night."

Lavender's eyebrows rose. She already knew about the kiss. "Wow, and what did you do?"

"Well, firstly I laughed and told him he's got to be kidding me and that he had Ginny and all that. He then told me that he thinks I'm beautiful and that he only loves me." She let a small smile slip on her face. "Next morning I told him he should get back together with Ginny because she made him feel normal, what he always wanted and he should forget about me. I ran away after that and he followed to tell me that I complete him and that he wants me to think about it." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Aw Hermione." Lavender wrapped an arm around her friend.

"I don't know if I should believe him. You know I had this massive crush until fourth year on him, but after all that with Cho I finally got over it… well, at least I let it slip, I was really happy to see him happy. I've never thought he could go for me, that's why it's so hard."

Lavender sighed. "Hermione, you know Harry the best, so you should know that he never says anything that he doesn't mean to say. If he wouldn't think like that he wouldn't have said it, would he?" Hermione shook her head. "The only question is do you love him?"

Hermione looked at her with furrowed brows. "Of course I do. He's my best friend."

Lavender shook her head. "No, I mean, are you _in love_ with him?"

Hermione eyes widened. "I… uh…-I don't know."

"Well, that's something to think about." She gave Hermione a last squeeze before standing up. "See you in common room." With that she left.

Hermione thought as she looked down at a picture of Harry again. And finally, she let her tears out.

°°°!°°°

Hermione was running. She was running as fast as she could up the stairs. The common room was her destination. She finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Hermione, dear, why are you running?" The fat lady asked.

"I finally know what I feel." She panted, smiling. "Amorentia." The fat lady opened up for her. She ran in and quickly saw what she wanted.

Harry was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed and Ginny next to him, talking to him like there was no tomorrow. Hermione smiled at the frustrated expression Harry was wearing.

She made her way over to him. He looked up and she held her hands out. With his eyebrows furrowed in confusion he took her hands and let himself be pulled up.

"Hermione what…-?" Harry started, but Hermione stopped him.

"Not now."

"But…-"And this time, Hermione definitely used her mouth in some other way to stop him.

She pulled his face down to press her lips to his. As Harry was about to respond to the kiss, she pulled away again.

He shot her a questioning glance, but she smiled. "I love you too." And she happily watched as Harry face slowly stretched out into a wide grin. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and spun her around. She squealed in delight. "Harry!"

He set her down again. "Are you sure?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course I am." And then he kissed her, finally. Everyone cheered, led by Lavender. Everyone but two red-heads, who were scowling at the happy pair.

And as they kissed, no-one knew that this would start something great.

But in the end, it was just kiss.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°


End file.
